Green Tea And Politics
by Phantom Syren
Summary: When a slaughter of innocent Starfleet trainees happens on a moon near the Dominion and Federation Boarder, someone must explain to the humans that it was an... accident. Whom better to explain this to Ross than Weyoun? Easy one-shot.


_Note To Readers::_ Okay. I figured that since I have been reading a huge amount of star trek DS9 fanfictions, as well as emerging myself in DS9 along with homework, I might as well add a scenario I thought up in my head last weekend. This one shot is suppose to take place perhaps two or three years before Sisko started to plant mines at the wormhole.

This main conversation happens between Weyoun and Ross at Starfleet headquarters. I was trying to get a handle on Weyouns manipulate, cool calm, and smooth personality when it comes to diplomatic situations and public relation (because this character highly interests me and snags my attention immediately). I have no idea if I nailed the Weyoun personality down or not, so Weyoun fan input is greatly appreciated in the comment section.

**Summary**  
When a slaughter of innocent Starfleet trainees happens on a moon near the Dominion and Federation Boarder, someone must explain to the humans that it was an... accident, thanks to corrupted senators and generals on Cardassia Prime. Whom better to explain this to Ross than Weyoun? Easy one-shot.

**_Disclaimer::_** I do not own Star Trek DS9, Weyoun, or Admiral Ross. This One-Shot Fanfiction was made for entertainment reasons only and to ask fans for feed back involving the character development and understanding of the DS9 reoccurring character, Weyoun.

_Enjoy._

* * *

**_-_****_Green Tea and Politics_**-

_-Phantom Syren-_

* * *

_Ambassador to the Federation again. How wondrous,_ Weyoun thought. He knew that unlike the Dominion, the Federation would not harm an Ambassador of the Dominion. It had been perhaps a few years since he had been on Earth.

The Founder had a Jem'Hadar and Cardassian base set up on a moon near the so called 'boarder' of Federation and Dominion space. Sadly, the Jem'Hadar and Cardassians on that moon also shared the moon with a Federation Starfleet Science training base. Without 'proper command,' the Jem'Hadar and Cardassians attacked the base; slaughtering all Starfleet trainees on that moon.

Weyoun was here at the Federation Academy to express sincere apologies to Earth for the incident. He had rehearsed the situation over and over again in his mind. Escorted by a Starfleet officer, Weyoun followed the officer through the Academy, many Starfleet in training shooting a curious look at the Vorta. Weyoun would have loved to have probed their minds if he could, but their expressions spoke for themselves: _'what is a Vorta doing here,' 'isn't that a clone,' 'why is a Vorta here,' 'what exactly happened on moon X-fifteen ,'_ and even, _'isn't that Weyoun,' 'what number clone is this one?'_ Weyouns' own thoughts entertained him as he thought up these trainees thoughts on his own, giving a tightly sealed smile at them while he walked proudly, his arms folded behind his back.

Passing the signature statue of Zefron that stood in the middle courtyard of the academy, Weyoun stopped abruptly to admire the human man that got the attention of the Vulcan species years ago when he developed warp speed; a great advance in the human race.

The officer also ceased his walk to turn and look back at Weyoun who crossed his arms and continued to admire the statue. "Ambassador?" the officer asked.

"Oh?" Weyoun threw his attention and amethyst gaze at the officer with a quick twist of his neck before looking back at the statue. "Aaaah," Weyoun said. "I could not help but notice the man that aided in the advancement of your species so profoundly!" Weyoun gave a chuckle. "Such little things get much attention in the Alpha Quadrant as of late it seems," Weyoun said under his breath. "They amount to great things in the latter, shamefully."

"Excuse me?" the officer asked, quirking a brow.

"Oh please do forgive me! I am simply amazed each time that I am here by the development!" Weyoun held a praised tone in his voice as he smiled widely, showing his teeth.

"Right," the officer said, seeming to be confused for a moment. "Well, head office is this way, if you do not mind continuing to follow me," the officer said with a motion of his arm.

"Of course," Weyoun said as he turned from the statue to follow once again. _When I have jurisdiction of this solar system, I will have my own statue erected next to this great man, if not set higher._

Minutes later, Weyoun stood in a well lit office with large windows overlooking most of the academy. "Greetings, Admiral," Weyoun said, holding his hands behind his back and bowing deeply, his arms opening as he presented himself. "I have wished that my visit would have been on better, friendlier terms." Weyoun said as he soon stood erect again.

Weathered with experience in politics and battle, as Weyoun imagined upon reading the profile of Admiral Ross he was to speak to, Admiral Ross stood with a cup of some earthly liquid in a thick mug near the large windows of his office. "Indeed, Ambassador Weyoun," Ross said. As predicted, Ross watched Weyoun closely and not saying another word.

Distinctively picking up on the hint that Ross did not completely trust him, thanks to the awkward silence, Weyoun made a move of light conversation. "If you do not mind me asking, what is that—" Weyoun ceased for a moment in his sentence to think _horrid smelling_, before continuing,"—interesting smell I have picked up upon entering your office?" Weyoun motioned to the shined metallic tea set that sat upon the desk with a smooth hand movement. "It's a rather strong sent."

"Something called Green Tea," Ross said as if it was nothing new.

"Aaah, _'Green Tea,'_" Weyoun repeated. "If you do not mind me asking, is it really green?"

"Quite."

"How fascinating," Weyoun said as he slowly and silently made his way over to the desk to get a closer look, ignoring the harsh attack upon his sinuses. Letting his finger trace the handle of the tea pot, Weyoun asked, "may I?"

"Help yourself," Ross said, taking a sip from his own mug of tea.

"I thank you!" Weyoun said in a delightful tone as he quickly pored himself a small amount of the green tea in a second mug, and without hesitation of the heat of the tea and harsh sent, Weyoun took a large, gaping swig out of his cup before quirking a brow and shaking his head about. "Oh that _is_ rather blistering," he said before lightly laughing. "You could have warned me, Admiral! Though, I do admire your hospitality dearly!"

To this, Ross took easy steps back towards Weyoun and the desk, sitting, setting his cup aside, and motioning to Weyoun to also sit in the chair provided in front of the large silver desk. Abruptly, Weyoun sat, crossing his legs quickly, and folding his hands in his lap as he also set his own cup upon the desk, planning to not touch it again, but giving his full attention to Ross.

"_Blistering_, you say," Ross said, setting his arms on his desk and tapping the desktop as well. "_I could have warned you_, you say."

Weyoun could see that Admiral Ross had his thoughts well sorted out. "Indeed. As a matter of fact, it's not the most scorching thing I have _tasted_ in my life so far, or my predecessors lives," Weyoun said with a tilt of his head and a tight smile, "but close."

Ross rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back to Weyoun. "Vorta, can you even remotely care to be honest with me?"

"Oh above all things Admiral Ross! I would not be an Ambassador for The Founders if I was not completely honest with our allies," Weyoun said, giving another tight lipped smile.

"_Allies_," Ross muttered. "I wonder if it hurts you to say that when these _'accidental attacks'_ keep happening."

"Oh Admiral, it does hurt me so, for our efforts to call the Federation of Planets our friend seems to be under a continuous attack from Senators, Generals, and privet Jem'Hadar posts in our territory or near it." Weyoun said as his face fell into a deep frown, a hint of concern crossing his pale face. "What _pains_ me even more is the fact that the moon in which this incident took place was, indeed in my jurisdiction, Admiral." Weyoun glanced down into his lap before tilting his head again, his ears catching a curse from the Admiral. "I had no knowledge that Jem'Hadar had camped on that moon for the last three lunar years, and my only, personal goal is to have peace amongst us."

Weyouns' head tilted back up to look at Ross, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Might I remind you that I _did allow_ the Starfleet Science training group access to that moon for the last lunar year? Though, as I expressed here, I had no idea that Jem'Hadar, of a corrupted General from Cardassia Prime sent his Jem'Hadar there; years before I gained jurisdiction of the area. No one knew about that base, until now." Weyoun, displaying another frown, his eyes softened quickly. "I express my sincerest, humble apologies, as well as The Dominions', in regards to this incident. We plan on it never happening again, and as we speak, Cardassian Senators and The Vorta are in the middle of creating a directive, aimed at those who wish to commit treason against the Federation. For when they do, do they not also do the same to The Dominion and the rest of her friends?"

Ross nodded as he distinctly rubbed his chin in thought. "It would seem that The Dominion has set forth the steps required in fixing many problems in a matter of weeks," Ross said.

_Lies,_ Weyoun thought gently, _Well, humans would more call these white lies._

Weyoun simply nodded to Ross. "Is there anything that I may give to the families of the Starfleet trainees that were lost in the last week, representing the Dominion, The Founders, of my gods sincere dread and apologies?" Weyoun asked. "Perhaps that visual… what do you call it? _News_ report, aiming it towards the families and reassuring your whole planet and the Federation that this incident has taught The Dominion that there is a need of change?"

Ross half nodded. "It would be the best thing to do. I'll ask the President of The Federation of Planets for approval. She should not object at all."

**:::**

Hours later, Weyoun stood in a room, on a platform and a stand, looking out amongst many people. Ross explained that they were reporters. Weyoun wondered about the word, but related it to something like battle reports you would gain from a lower ranking officer, and of many different races from within the Federation.

_With Cardassians, they are a harsher race than Humans. I must speak directly to these Humans in a much lighter manner, not directly promising more bloodshed,_ Weyoun thought to himself as the reporters settled, ready for his statement.

Without taking a breath to steady what nerves he had and lacked, Weyoun started with a straight face, "To the people and races of the Planet Earth, I express my complete and honest apology, regarding the incident that took place in the Solar System T-Shinta, the moon X-fifteen on star date 37546.1."

He paused, glancing down at his hands that were folded on the stand before him. "It brings me great sorrow to know of the unauthorized, brutal attack upon those Starfleet officers lost in the incident; an unauthorized attack that happened within Dominion territory, by, currently, and unknown culprit within our own government."

Weyoun looked back up, and directly at the monitors and cameras aimed at him. "I would like to take a moment to speak to the families that have lost those whom they loved in this hostel attack. Your loved ones deaths will not go un-noticed and have not, or ever shall. The Dominion and Cardassia Prime are currently working on a rule, as you call it, dealing with the issue of un-pious senators, generals, and commanders that wish for bloodshed amongst both of our powerful governments.

"As Ambassador of The Dominion, I will assure you today, that we aim to see that nothing of the sorts shall happen again, as our only aim is for complete peace. When The Federation and Dominion unite as one, we can seek out those who aim for violence; aim to make us weaker when we are not. This shall never happen as we rise from the onslaught of attacks as proud friends and allies," Weyoun shook his head and included, "_not enemies_," in a smooth, even tone.

"Never, never again will a Starfleet group, Federation colony, or Federation planet be attacked again. From this incident, the Dominion will see to it that no more harm will come to innocent races. I give you my word, as Weyoun, and the word of The Founders, who never deny those whom they wish to make her allies and, upmost, family.

"Even though today may not bring back those who were lost, it shall insure the present and future safety of all those loyal to The Federation and The Dominion. And for those who have harmed you, who have harmed us, and if they attempt to do so again, shall suffer the consequences dearly." Weyoun nodded and gave a warm smile. "I thank the people of The Planet Earth, and the Federation for your time and attention tonight."

Weyoun made his way off of the stand, and down the stairs, moving behind the blue walls as he exhaled sharply before hiding his smirk as his neck was cranked downward, looking at his shined shoes. It may or may not have worked, but most importantly, it _did_ buy The Dominion some more time to coordinate a full scaled attack involving many war ships and perhaps the potentiality to take another Federation Planet close to the boarder before taking Deep Space Nine. The speech should have thrown them off somewhat in theory.

_Lies Weyoun. Brutal lies and empty promises of peace…_ The Vorta smirked again before erasing the expression from his pale features. _The Founders should be proud of my efforts, yet again._


End file.
